Andoran
Andoran (pronounced ann-DOHR-ann) is a nation of the people, governed by the principles of Common Rule which grants every man a voice. Andoran holds the reins of its own destiny in the strong hands of its people. It is the birthplace of freedom. History :See also: Timeline of Andoran What is now the nation of Andoran was founded approximately in 1707 AR following the successful campaign of General Khastalus of Corentyn. At the time part of the empire of Taldor, the region was established in order to provide the imperial navy with ships; lumber harvested from the Arthfell Forest was transported to the shipyards at Augustana, and it was from here that that vessels destined to build colonies in Arcadia and the remnants of Azlant were launched. In the year 4081 AR, Andoran cut its ties with the Taldan empire. The move was prompted by Aspex the Even-Tongued, who sought to add the region to his fledgling empire in what would become known as the Even-Tongued Conquest. Facing challenges of corruption and decadence from within, as well as an invasion by Qadira across the empire's southern border, Taldor was forced to cede Andoran to Cheliax. People's Revolt Andoran prospered as a part of the empire of Cheliax until 4606 AR. The death of the empire's patron god, Aroden, resulted in a power struggle among the nation's various noble houses. This civil war ended with House Thrune claiming control of Cheliax. House Thrune, a noble line dedicated to the service of infernal powers, demanded strict obedience and servitude from the citizens of the empire. Initially the ruling body of Andoran followed the mandates of Cheliax's new queen, but the people of the region quickly became outraged; in 4669 AR Andoran claimed its independence from the empire, casting aside its own noble class and establishing Common Rule. The newly-established nation abolished the practices of slavery and servitude, and embraced the belief that all are equal. Andoran continues to embody these ideals to this day, concepts they attempt to force upon other nations with what many feel to be idealistic and imperialistic fanaticism. One of the heroes of the People's Revolt was Aylsande Benedict, later nicknamed Lady Liberty. Geography Andoran is located on the northern coast of the Inner Sea. The nation is separated from its western neighbor, the empire of Cheliax, by the Aspodell Mountains. The Five Kings Mountains perform a similar function in the north, serving as a barrier between Andoran and the nations of Druma, Isger, and Kyonin. To the east lie the nations of Galt and Taldor; much of Andoran's eastern border lies within the Verduran Forest, and follows the flow of the Sellen River. Andoran's interior is dominated by plains and hills, and the remnants of Arthfell Forest. The nation's northwest region is known as Darkmoon Vale; the Vale's northernmost border is dominated by Droskar's Crag, a massive volcano that serves as the southernmost point of the Five Kings Mountains. Government Public servants in Andoran are regarded with a measure of suspicion and subject to regular scrutiny. The nation's ruling body is a group of 350 representatives known as the People's Council. Based out of the capital city of Almas, these individuals are elected by the nation's populace every five years; Andoran is divided into numerous municipalities, each of which is allowed to elect a single representative to the Council. Additionally, every major guild in the nation is also granted a representative. It's these individuals that are responsible for overseeing all aspects of the nation's government, from the selection of mayors for each municipality to the running of Andoran's military forces. The People's Council is led by the Supreme Elect, a position appointed by the Council's members following each election. The Supreme Elect manages the nation's Executive Office, and acts as the mayor of Almas. The People's Council also selects a supreme vicar from the local clergies of Abadar and Erastil. This individual serves primarily as an adviser to the Supreme Elect. The supreme vicar also acts as the bishop of Almas, and oversees the actions of all Andoran's faiths. Foreign Relations :''Primary article: Andoran foreign relations Being the only country in the Inner Sea region with with open, democratically-elected leaders, Andoran's relations with its more autocratic neighbors is generally poor. Foreign powers worry that their peasantry might desire freedoms similar to those earned by the people of Andoran as a result of the People's Revolt. This fear is reinforced by Andoran's efforts to spread its unique form of government beyond its borders. The nation even exhibits a willingness to bring its military might to bear when no other means of accomplishing this goal remain. Economy Andoran is a nation abundant with natural resources, and transport ships carrying lumber, minerals, and other goods frequently leave the cities of Almas and Augustana for destinations throughout the Inner Sea region and beyond. Additionally, the nation's three leading exporters, House Goldfield, House Naran, and House Vaylen, operate large and profitable banks within the region. Andoran's banks provide readily accessible and affordable credit to the nation's people, though any who seek to exploit this system are exiled as traitors. Andoran profits from resources beyond its borders as well. Artifacts and resources originating throughout Golarion are gathered and sold. These goods are sometimes rare, often difficult to locate and obtain, and many groups fight one another to possess them; despite the risks involved, these items generate significant wealth for Andoran. Inhabitants Above all else, the people of Andoran are passionate about their country and their freedom. A history of being ruled by foreign powers, first under Taldor, and then Cheliax, resulted in a heavy burden; over time, as the region's resources and the people's independence were slowly worn away, this burden grew too great to be tolerated any longer. The proud people of Andoran claimed their nation's sovereignty, and are determined to prove to disbelievers that the concepts of freedom and equality that they hold will remain strong in the face of any hardship. The people that inhabit the nation of Andoran are highly opinionated, often holding differing perspectives on how best to preserve their nation and spread its influence. That said, almost all Andorans share certain beliefs in common. Arguments and discussions should be based on merit, rather than half-truths or falsehoods. All people have a right to have their voice heard, and one should be judged by their actions above all else. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, so long as it is not actually that of a foreign power. By embracing and preserving these beliefs and others like them, the people of Andoran hope to ensure Common Rule, and the freedom it brings, for many generations to come. References 000 Category:Nations Category:Neutral good nations Category:Nations of Avistan